


Brotherly advice

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Series: Five days of Arrow [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Sara - Freeform, Diggle is losing hope, Gen, I wanted a break from the fluff, I'm in denial and that's not changing, John and Oliver bromance, No Baby John Jr, Oliver won't let him, Post 5x9, They ARE brothers, don't hate me too much, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Even in one of his darkest moments, John can't resist the urge to tell Oliver Susan is not the girl for him.





	

With everything that had happened recently, it seemed like they’d never get a breather. Being abducted by aliens, having to re-live one of your worst nightmares all over again; it was a lot to say the least. Well for Diggle, his break came in the most unexpected way. He found himself back behind bars away from his family, his friends and once again stripped of his freedom.

Like before, things were starting to look pretty grim for him, only much worse since he broke out of prison.

Lyla and Oliver tried to fight the charges on his behalf, but it didn’t account for much in the end. John was starting to accept the facts; he was trying to get them to as well.

“Dig, we’re going to get you out of here. I promise.” Oliver said through the phone from the other side of the glass.

John shook his head and smiled somberly. 

“You don’t quit do you, man?”

“You never gave up on me.”

He knew Oliver wouldn’t stop. Part of him was grateful for it, but the rational side of him didn’t want to see his loved ones wasting their time and resources fighting something that was impossible to beat. His life was pretty much set in stone; he didn’t see the point in dragging them down too.

He didn’t want to talk about his life though. He lived it daily and that was too much.

“So I hear you and Susan are a thing.” John tossed the words out with a nod.

Oliver sighed; he didn’t want to talk about his own life either. But he understood why John redirected the conversation. For him, for his best friend, he’d play along.

“It’s…it’s nothing. She’s a friend.”

“Thea told me you two looked pretty cozy at the Holiday party down at city hall. Curtis said you even introduced her to Felicity.” John accused with a raised brow.

“So they just slip you all the latest gossip huh?”

John shrugged, “Someone’s gotta keep me informed.”

Oliver nodded his head.

“We’re trying, John. We’re not going to give up.”

John ignored it. He had heard it too many times to count. It was starting to sound like a broken record and his ears had heard enough.

“She’s not right for you, you know? Susan. Girl’s a reporter.”

Oliver had been warned before. By Thea, by Lance. Hell his own instincts told him to keep his distance.

He didn’t always make the best decisions when it came to women. That had all changed with Felicity; he was starting to think somehow it had come undone when he lost her. He mentally shook those thoughts away; he didn’t want to revisit _that_ either.

“Maybe she’s not who everyone thinks she is.” Oliver said, biting the invisible bullet.

“You can’t really afford to take the risk.” John reminded him.

He had been burned before. With Helena, with Isobel.

“I’m careful.”

Diggle knew it was a lie. It was just in Oliver’s nature to not use his head when it came to certain women. He hoped for everyone’s sake he at least tried.

“How’s Sara?”

Lyla wasn’t allowed to bring her along for visits. John didn’t want her to see him like that anyways. He knew with Oliver he’d at least be more honest in regards to his family. Lyla always spared him the painful truth.

“She’s alright, misses you but Lyla’s doing her best.”

“You know if anything ever happens---

“John stop.”

“Just make sure my baby girl knows her daddy wasn’t the bad guy the government painted him out to be.”

“Of course.” Oliver agreed without missing a beat, “But nothing is going to happen to you. We’re going to get you out of here and she’ll see who you are with her own two eyes. You can’t give up. I won’t let you.” Oliver stared at him intently.

Diggle laughed to break the tense moment, “Yeah, yeah man. Thanks.”

He eyed the approaching guard. Their time was coming to an end.

“Hang in there.” Oliver said before hanging up the phone and starting to stand.

He watched as John was escorted away. It killed him that he couldn’t do anything, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. He’d find a way somehow and this time it’d be a permanent fix, he vowed as he took his own exit.


End file.
